


Ameripan Drabbles

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: The title is literal, different AU's, different settings, new one-shot each chapter. Each chapter will also have descriptions at the beginning.





	1. Let Me Taste!

**Author's Note:**

> Kiku doesn't each chocolate often, but when he does he likes to enjoy it. Alfred takes it upon himself to make today's splurge particularly enjoyable. More fluff than smut.

    Alfred's ears pricked at a familiar sound. Food wrapper. Plastic. Small. Candy?

    Curious, he pushed away from his computer, padding out of his home office, stretching. He'd been sitting a while, he could use a break, and he never turned down sweets. It took a minute to remember just how his partner had gotten hold of candy. He loved Kiku to pieces, but they were also exact opposites. Alfred bought whatever candy was in the house and ate most of it, Kiku only nibbling the occasional piece.

    _White Day, that's right,_ Alfred remembered, glancing into the kitchen. Empty. Kiku had a fondness for milk chocolate, specifically Hershey's. Alfred had gotten him several bars for White Day, roughly the Japanese equivalent of Valentine's Day. Predictably, the chocolate had vanished, squirreled away for a day like today when he could enjoy it at a leisurely pace.

    Sure enough, when Alfred found him Kiku was perched on the couch, chocolate bar and glass of milk in front of him. Tomo, their Japanese bobtail, had settled on the couch's back behind him. Milkshake was hopping onto the arm, sniffing curiously.

    Alfred scooped up the fluffy Ragamuffin cat, plopping down next to Kiku as he set Milkshake on the floor. "No chocolate for you, buddy. Why can't you hover nice, like Tomo?"

    Kiku was eyeing Alfred with the same look he'd given Milkshake. "He learned from you."

    "Hey, I'm not taking your chocolate," Alfred protested, reaching up to rub Tomo's ears.

    His partner didn't look completely convinced, but carefully broke off another rectangle, placing it in his mouth. Alfred waited, Tomo purring quietly, Milkshake hopping back up next to him on the couch, but on the side opposite Kiku. He watched as Kiku chewed slowly, eyes closing as he enjoyed the treat.

    Once he was sure most of it had melted, or been swallowed, Alfred reached over with his free hand. Gently gripping his chin, he turned Kiku's vaguely surprised face towards him. Before he could ask, Alfred leaned in, planting a kiss squarely on his mouth. Kiku was still surprised, it was easy to get in, get a taste.

    An adorable blush had bloomed in his cheeks when Alfred pulled away, grinning. Alfred when back to petting Tomo, eyes twinkling. Kiku took a sip of the milk, flustered, but still popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth. Again, Alfred waited as Kiku took his time, savoring the taste, to lean in to steal a kiss, along with a taste of the chocolate.

    This repeated two more times before a very flustered Kiku finally protested, "If you want some you can have it."

    Alfred considered this, then smiled. "Nah. I like it better this way."

    The blush deepened, but he didn't protest as Alfred leaned in, stealing another kiss. This time, Kiku returned it with a little more enthusiasm. Alfred turned to face him, bracing a knee on the couch, cupping his neck. There was something of an art to getting beneath Kiku's frontal persona, the quiet and prudish one just about everyone else in the world knew. It had been both a shock and a turn on when Alfred found out just how not-prudish Kiku really was. He was even kinkier than the American and wrote porn for fun, yaoi being his favorite.

    Hands tangled in the blond's hair, the kiss getting more enthusiastic. Alfred chuckled when he came up for air, ignoring the soft whine of protest below him. He reached over, snapping another piece of the chocolate.

    "Ah," he ordered, nudging it against Kiku's lips.

    Obediently, the shorter man opened his mouth, letting Alfred pop the candy in. Then he slid off the reading glasses Kiku still wore, setting them aside. He left his own glasses on, so he could watch Kiku's face.

    Slender fingers wrapped around his cowlick, pulling him back down into a kiss. Alfred moaned, only half disappointed as Kiku's free hand slid under his hoodie, running up his stomach, tugging up the fabric. He shifted one knee, bracing it between linen-clad thighs. Kiku's hips bucked, grinding against the thigh precariously close to his crotch.

    "Mind if I get you to finish the chocolate before you get your cute little ass screwed into the couch?" Alfred asked, pressing kisses along Kiku's throat.

    _"H-Hai."_

    Alfred grinned, popping another piece into his mouth.

    "Perhaps I should get chocolate more often," Kiku noted.

    "Don't talk with your mouth full," Alfred chided, tugging at his lover's long tunic.

    Kiku obeyed, eyes fluttering closed. Alfred decided they wouldn't make it if he kept kissing him, so he moved back down the couch, taking the Japanese man's bare feet into his lap. Whatever fussing Kiku might have put up was quickly quieted as Alfred started pressing his thumbs into pale soles, rubbing his feet. Now Kiku was practically purring, just like one of their cats.

    "If I go get your sake, are you gonna start purring?" Alfred asked, pausing to pop another piece of Hershey's between Kiku's lips.

    His lover hummed contentedly, lips curling up in a smile. "Maybe. You are welcome to try if you wish."

    Alfred chuckled. He waited until Kiku had a fresh piece of Hershey's in his mouth to get up, trading Kiku's cup of milk for a bottle of his favorite sake and a sakazuki. Alfred himself was partial to shot glasses, but Kiku favorite the more traditional, flat-shaped things that held even less.

    When he returned to the living room, he resumed his position on the couch, kneeling astride the still very content Kiku. He took his sweet time, prying out the cork and pouring out a sip of sake. Rather than give it to the Japanese man, however, he tipped the liquid into his mouth. Ignoring the slight eyebrow twitch of displeasure, he set the sakazuki aside, bending down to kiss Kiku with the sake still in his mouth. His partner seemed less upset after that.

    Kiku licked his lips, a soft, contented hum in his throat when he finally drew away. Alfred knew from past experience that it was a noise as close to a purr as Kiku could get. He stroked his fingers through silky black hair, popping one of the last two pieces of candy into his mouth before moving back down to his feet.

    Alfred knew he could be forgetful, knew he wasn't the easiest person to deal with, particularly when his partner was a polar opposite. He tried to make up for it when he could, though. If he could pamper Kiku enough to make him purr, it was totally worth it.


	2. Undivinable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU. Kiku just wants to get through his class with minimal embarrassment from his students. His husband doesn't make this any easier when he bursts in, early and unexpected.

    He hated these questions. _Really_ hated them. Yes he was a professor, and yes normally having students ask questions was a good thing, encouraged. Kiku was one of those professors known to give house points to students who asked intelligent ones. It was a tactic that lured the students to try and surpass the Ravenclaws.

    "Yes, you can use this to try and get a read on your romantic future. No, there is not a guarantee of accuracy." Maybe it wasn't the best idea to show them this, but they always liked the lesson, and Kiku preferred to teach them the safe way to do things rather than let them blunder on their own. Even if he _was_ just the Divination professor.

    Not to mention the fact that it was always followed by the inevitable question...

    "Professor Honda, has this worked for you?"

    Taking a careful breath, Kiku managed a calm answer. "No. It has not. It is why most prefer the tea leaves. If read properly, it can act as a compass rather than send you on wild goose chase."

    "Did it send _you_ on a wild goose chase, Professor Honda?"

    Kiku's lips twitched down in a frown as there was a stirring of muffle laugher. "No. It did not." A lie, but he wasn't about to tell a room full of teenagers that. "Now, if there are no more questions, please begin."

    He spent the remainder of the class time wandering around the room, keeping tabs on the students, making sure they were doing things properly and seeing what some of the readings were. Fortunately, he was able to dodge any further questions about his love life. Yes it was well known just who his husband was, but these days the students seemed oddly fascinated by them.

    Kiku was about to dismiss them, his last class of the day, when the door at the top of his lecture hall was thrown wide open. He started, turning along with the rest of the class to stare at the person bounding down the steps and sliding smoothly between tables. Instantly there was a buzz, students perking up as they recognized him. The pink had faded from Kiku's cheeks. Now full-blown red bloomed, he could feel it.

    "Is that-

    "It is!"

    "What's he doing here?"

    "They have two more games yet!"

    "Hey, Kiku!"

    Kiku swallowed tightly. "Wh-Wh-What are you-

    Rather than answer the question, his husband yanked him into a hug, then dipped him down at a ninety degree angle to the ground. Kiku barely had time to flail before the taller man planted a solid kiss right on his mouth. In the middle of class. In full view of dozens of students.

    When he was allowed to straighten, Kiku was very sure he'd never felt quite so mortified in his life. For a moment, all he could do was gape like a fish, face fire truck red from jaw to hairline. After a bit of spluttering, he was able to start protesting, even if it was in furious Japanese.

_"What do you think you're doing?! How could you do that? Now, here, in front of my students? Why are you here? You're supposed to be in Rome until next week."_

    Alfred, his husband of five years, laughed. Mimicking his language switch, he said, _"I came back early. I wanted to see you. I'll still have to go back in a few days, but after that I'll be home for a few months."_ It was slower, less fluid than Kiku's, but he was improving. He'd only began learning it after he'd started dating him, after all.

    Turning to the gaping and giggling students, Alfred waved, switching back to English. "Class dismissed! Y'all have a good weekend."

    Kiku should have known he wouldn't be quite that lucky. While a majority of the students did start to make their way out, one called out, "Mr. Jones! Did divination work for the two of you?"

    Alfred laughed, one arm still around Kiku's shoulders. "Nah. He tried, though. The tea leaves worked, but not the crystal ball."

    "Enough," muttered Kiku.

    Finally, mercifully, Alfred fell quiet. He gave Kiku a sheepish look, and skillfully redirected the questions lingering students threw at them. Most of them were more interested in having Alfred himself here, which was far better in Kiku's opinion. He might have stayed in Hogwarts, but Alfred was gone as soon as he'd graduated. He'd been recruited almost a full year previous to finishing year twelve by England's national Quidditch team, and still held a position as one of the best chasers around. He'd gotten offers from half a dozen other teams, including his home team of the Texas Thestrals. In another situation, Kiku knew the last one was an offer he'd never turned down.

    It had been a single, simple gesture that had served as a guarantee Kiku knew he'd made the right choice. Instead of snatching up the offer he had been dreaming about getting for the better part of his life, Alfred had taken the spot on the more prestigious national English team. It meant he could spend more time with Kiku, rather than living in America for a majority of the year.

    Kiku knew that being with Alfred had its hazards, like today when he was particularly open and boisterous. He appreciated Alfred's enthusiasm, really, he just wished he wasn't so open about it.

    As soon as the last student was gone, the door clunking shut behind them, Kiku turned to look at Alfred. He grabbed fistfuls of his partner's aviator's jacket and yanked him down into a firm kiss. Alfred smiled into it, but still returned the kiss, hands drifting to Kiku's shoulders, pulling him close.

    "Still mad at me, babe?" he asked between kisses.

    Kiku's lips twitched in a smile as hands drifted a little farther down his hips, warm lips making their way down the side of his neck. "You have all weekend to make it up to me, do you not?"

    "Yep. Coach let me come back if I promised to meet them in Berlin on Monday to prep for the last game." He pecked Kiku lightly on the lips, grinning. "Thirty six hours, just you and me."

    " _Hai, hai,_ only wait until we are back home. No more kissing, yes?"

    "Fine, fine, but hurry up."

    "Leave it alone unless you want to spend all those thirty six hour on couch."

    Alfred pouted, put he backed off after that. Kiku knew he would. Better still, he puttered about like a eager puppy, helping him tidy up and gather papers. It was cute, really. Now if he could just train the man not to act like a love struck schoolboy in front of his students.....


End file.
